This invention relates to bindings, and more particularly to a binding system for a gliding board, especially a snowboard, of the type having two binding units, each serving to mount a boot on the snowboard, each binding unit being provided with, a front and a rear sole holding-down means, at least one of which is equipped with an opening device, the sole holding-down means being secured in mountings which are displaceable on plates in the longitudinal direction of the boot and fixable, and the plates being connected via a mounting to the gliding board.
Binding systems for snowboards serve the primary purpose of holding the user's boots on the snowboard. Besides that, however, binding systems must meet other requirements, viz., adaptability to various shoe sizes and adjustability of the angle of the boots to the longitudinal axis of the snowboard. Furthermore, it is customary for snowboarders to have the stronger or jumping leg assume the forward position on the snowboard. As a result, some of them have the left leg forward--this being called the "regular" position--whereas others have the right leg forward--this position being called "goofy". This means that it should be possible to switch the binding system over from the "regular" position to the "goofy" position.
Moreover, the binding system should be attached to the snowboard in such a way that the elastic deformation of the snowboard is unrestrictedly ensured in every direction during gliding. For the binding system, this means that even with clamped boots, no stiffening limiting the mobility of the snowboard must occur, for only in this way is the full running ease of the snowboard ensured.
Various binding systems for snowboards have been proposed. For example, Swiss Patent No. 677,191 discloses a binding system in which an elongated plate is held by a centrally disposed device in such a way that it can be fixed in virtually any desired swivel position. This device is made up of a base plate screwed to the snowboard and a bolt disposed in the center. A screw can be driven into the bolt, whereby the base plate can be fixed via intermediate plates to the plate screwed to the snowboard. For mounting the holding shackles for fixing the boots, means are provided which are screwed to the base plate and are displaceable longitudinally after loosening the screw connection in order to be able to set the binding to the length of the boots.
One drawback of the above binding system is that longitudinal adjustment for adapting to various boot lengths is particularly difficult. For one thing, the central screw must be unscrewed for this purpose so that the base plate can be removed in order to be able to loosen on the underside thereof the screws by which the mountings for the boots are connected to this base plate. Adjustment of the longitudinal setting cannot be carried out without an additional tool. For another thing, the length of the base plate is designed to accomodate even the largest boots. When it is adjusted for smaller boots, the front and back ends of the base plate extend past the ends of the boots. In the case of narrow snowboards, the base plate may thereby project beyond the edge of the snowboard so that these protruding ends are liable to come in contact with the underlying snow, especially in curves, which may lead to a fall. In addition, this is considered unattractive. Moreover, there are bare edges which someone may strike against or get caught on, whereby a certain risk of injury cannot be excluded.
Another such binding system is depicted in European Patent Application Publication No. 285,558. A turntable is held pivotingly via a ring and a flange secured to the snowboard by means of screws. The turntable may be fixed in each swivel position by a spring-loaded slide mounted for radial displacement in the turntable, which slide engages the teeth of the ring connected to the snowboard. The holding shackles for the boots are attached to a yoke secured to the turntable. The binding is set to the boot length by displacing the shackles along the yokes secured to the turntable. In this design, too, the yokes project beyond the front and back ends of the boots when the binding is adjusted for small boots, thus presenting a risk of getting caught in the snow or of injury.
It is an object of this invention to provide a binding system for a gliding board, especially a snowboard, which is attached in such a way that even with clamped boots, the elastic mobility of the board is not impaired in any way.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a binding system which is easily adjustable for boots of any size without requiring the use of an auxiliary tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a binding system without parts which project beyond the ends of the boots after adjustment to the boot size.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a binding system which meets the requirements for attractiveness.